The trapped god
We have a hard wired Discussion "Get up Marc," yelled Cleo from downstairs "I'm coming," I replied. I concentrated on the hieroglyphic Ma'at and my clothes were ready in no time. "''it is time you tell," ''said Ma'at. " ''I can't tell them I reside you, they'd think the path of Ma'at is too dangerous," ''I replied. Suddenly, Cleo appeared in front of me. "Your late," he groaned. "I see your path has improved," Cleo had chosen the path of Khonsu because of it's easy transportation spells and complex underworld spells a catchy powerful combination. "Something is wrong and it's not about Kuk and Jason," he said plainly. "I can't tell you. Dad and Mom would refuse her in my body," I replied. "So you chose your path, what is it ?" asked Cleo. "It's a dangerous goddess, someone who brings order, more powerful than the other demon days," I replied. "You chose the path of Ma'at. Relax, We learned that Carter chose the path of Apophis," said Cleo. "What, he won't be able to control it. He's learning the power of Apophis," I worried. " Not a problem," said Cleo "Cleo it is a problem. Dad and Mom gave birth to five of us: Jason who is studying the path of Kuk, Carter who is studying the path of Apophis, Alex who chose the path of Khepri, you who chose the path of Khonsu, and I who chose the path of Ma'at. These gods are too powerful," I complained "That's why the fist nome likes us. We are a powerful family," said Cleo. "We'll talk about this later. I've got to get a good breakfast and show that the path if Ma'at is useful. I walk downstairs and looked at my other siblings. Alex and Jason smirked. Carter giggled. "Hey, brother catch," shouted Jason. He blasted a vase with the Ha-Di spell and laughed as I went to fix it. "What can you do, you don"t even have the power of a host of Bes" teased Alex. I ignored him. "Ma'at." The piece of ceramic floated and floated and twisted until it was good as new. "You... You used the power of Ma'at," said Jason, "Yes... I feel the shadow of a powerful god inside you." "Well our expert combat magician won't be having a good time with me," I grunted. Carter took hold of his Khopesh. "Don't you dare insult me... unless, you want your room destroyed." "Oh yeah, well i'll just fix it with my power," I complained. "Stop," yelled Dad as he entered the room, I have just received a message, Hapi has disappeared and blames it on the godlings. He wants us to challenge them to a battle." "But, our students, they're the only on who practice the path of the gods, it's they're summer vacation," said Jason. "And we can't find them," added Alex. " We have to find Hapi and fight the first nome, we don't have much time," added Carter. "You shut up. Having a son learning an aspect of Ra and another one learning the path of Ma'at is bad enough. A boy practicing the power of the evilest god in Egyptian history is overwhelming," shouted Dad. "Your practicing the path of Ptah," he replied "Son, all of you. You must free Hapi. It is the only way. The first nome will be on your guard," said Dad "But Dad. We can't. My magic is too weak. I'm supposed to only be able to learn time magic," said Cleo "Cleo, you're the smartest boy here. You're the only one who knows scrying. You have to keep the intel on your shoulders. Carter, you're the combat magician. Protect them. Jason and Alex, you know what to do. And Marc, be careful," said dad. We nodded. "I'll call the First Nome rebellion team. We'll be training in no time," said Cleo. Cleo started chanting an ancient spell and suddenly a boat appeared. "Wow ! They were much quicker than usual," said Jason. We got onto the boat and it flew out into the mist. We have a game of destroy you We arrived at the First Nome Rebellion Program or simply the F.N.R.P's base camp pretty quick. I saw kids sharpening Was' carved objects, chanting with their wands, or chatting with other magicians. "We arrived at the wrong time," said Cleo. "Why ?" I asked. "It's magic duel time," he answered. The clench horn was blown from the top of the palace. Zia, the rebellion manager, looked down at us. "Would the Moon's duel the Mclains for our entertainment today," she said. Oh I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. We are the Moons "Yeah, well Moons. Prepared to be crushed," teased Tanaka Mclain. Suddenly, she had a silver, glowing aura around her. Oh, and she had a bow in her hand, and she was a giant. Carter got into his combat avatar too, which was much more powerful, now that he was using the power of Apophis. The sand below Tanaka started swirling around her and a miniature sandstorm brought her down. " Carter - path of ... Apophis defeats Tanaka - path of Neith," said Zia. The audience booed. "Let the second in the family - Alex - Path of Khepri-Ra vs Octavian - Path of Tefnut. Alex grinned. I didn't feel so good. If he was hit by Octavian would get really hurt. The two of them stepped up and attacked. Octavian was about to shoot water at Jason when the hieroglyphic Sa-per appeared on his shoulder. The water flew completely off track and hit a column in the palace. He summoned his combat avatar and had a scarab shield in his hand. Alex raised his huge wand and scarab beetles went all over Octavian and brought him down. He was down. " That was the second victory of the Moons. Would the third magician step up, this will be the last duel," said Zia. I stepped up. Hazel Mccain jerked. "Hazel - Path of Horus to Marc - Path unknown. Hazel immediately attacked with her fully grown powers. That was when I discovered mine. I flipped over her huge khopesh and landed with no problem. I looked at me. "The wings of Ma'at," I thought. I stood up and flew up into the air. I cared of only one spell, "Ma'at." I flipped into the air and aimed my wand for Hazel's shoulder. The hieroglyphic Ma'at shined on her neck. She tried to charge but her weapon flew out of her hand. She tried to hit me but a purple shield protected me. I flew straight at me and chanted "Ma'at." She flung out of her place and hit the floor. Zia stared at me in disbelief. " That is down for Hazel. Marc Moon - path of Ma'at," said Zia She gave me her come-to-my-office-with-your-brothers look and set of. We went to her office which was the whole camp and sat down. Zia starting chanting ancient rituals that I didn't know but understood, "Horus, Horus, there is need for a quest. Lead us, king, we will not anger you," she said. Suddenly, a young teenager with a falcon on his hand appeared. "King Horus. May you tell us our quest," said Zia. "Oh, you know. You three, hosts of Apohis, Ma'at and Khepri - Ra save Hapi. Host of Khonsu and Kuk stay here to help in the war against the first nome. Wait for the two others to stop Set and Setne from rising once before destroying him once and for all as a team," said Horus. "What ?!" we said in unision. "I forgot to tell you. Set has hosted Setne and they want to rule the world. You've gotta team up with other guys that will arrive soon and destroy the evil group together," said Horus. "And why are we not invovled ?" asked Cleo. "Because you've gotta help with the war. Also, your destinied for something else," said Horus. "So Alex, Carter, and me go save Hapi. Two other magicians go stop Set and Setne for some minor time and then we regrup to save the world," I asked. " Actually you have to wait for a half demigod half magician and a magician and a new guy that is an expert Magic Engineer. Other than that you've got it right," said Horus "So what are we waiting for. Give us our first location," I urged. "Oh, it's the British Museum of Egyptian History, you'll need an object Marc. You'll need the spells," he said and disappeared. "U.K here we come," I muttered and opened a portal. Hey. Let's find the first Ankh that ever existed. The British Museum radiated Magic ''everywhere''. That was the problem. Magicians were everywhere and started to corner. We needed to get everyone out and fight. " N'dah, Hah-ri," I recited my combo spell. The people all fell into a deep sleep protected by magical shields. Animal enchanters morphed into birds and flew down to our spot. Elementalist and Death magicians regrouped them. We took our wands and pointed them at the enemy. "Haha. I'm not scared of no kid. The other two they are on a impossible quest to stop Setne and Set at the same time. The third has not been found," said a man. I recognized his voice. It was my old enemy, Paolo. "Nice to see you Marc. I see your on a quest to find Hapi. I'm afraid that is not possible," he chuckled. He turned into a cat headed warrior, the primordial power of a combat magician and sliced through the air with his dagger. I concentrated and summoned the wings of Ma'at. I flew on top of his head and muttered, "Ma'at. His dagger flew out of his hand and fell onto the balcony. He fell onto the floor and I knew that he was harmless. Carter and Alex turned two of the magicians turned into a snake and a scarab beetle. They summoned their combat avatars and flung onto the death magicians. They ran of and retreated. I remembered what Horus had told me : " you'll need the spells." I flew down into the corridor, looking for an Ankh. I found it and suddenly, I knew every spell the pharaohs knew. Spell Casting was so easy I could do it all day. I had just became the eye of Ma'at. "Hello Marc. We will be powerful together," said Ma'at. "I thought I already had your power. You know, the wings of Ma'at, the spell." "My power is much more powerful than that. Now, wake up the mortals and get out of here. You must find Setne," said Ma'at. I flew out of the corridor and turned of my spell. Carter and Alex ran out. The police would be there. Setne interferes with our quest for the Nile river Ok, gotta admit. That chapter was just short, but it was scary. Let's continue. Alex summoned a replica of the sun boat and we went up into the skies. I focused on my powers and trained to fly with the power of Ma'at inside me. It was like holding a pill. I flew swiftly out of the boat and turned as I ducked many obstacles. I asked many questions including why her spell had so much power. " Eye. You must understand, I bring peace which means I stop violence. I will disarm and stop people from being violent but you will never master combat magic with me. Only spells and peace power," said Ma'at. "Hey Marcus. Alex says he found a castle. It might help," said Carter. "Do I follow him ?" I asked. "You must. He might use the power of my enemy, but he has it under control and is very powerful with combat and storm magic," said Ma'at. I floated back down and the boat descended. Down was a figure that awaited us. "It is so wonderful that you followed my trap. Now to kill you," cackled Setne. "Setne, Stahp, Sa-mir," shouted Carter. Setae's hand disappeared and he howled in pain. Suddenly, he flickered. "Oh, Apophis, my so good friend. You're going to have to do more than that to destroy him," said Set. "I'm not Apophis. I'm Carter Moon," said Carter. "Oh, I hate Carters. In fact one Carter tried to destroy me," said Set. "Ugh," said Alex. "Well, Tas, Tas, Tas," said Set. Suddenly, I was trapped in strong linen, so was Carter and Alex. Set threw us into a hold and suddenly, we were locked in a cage. Ma'at was currently not speaking. Probably, the effects of the ribbons. "I could-." "Don't even think about it, Marc. Spells are too weak in the ribbons of Hathor," said Carter. "How to we get out," said Alex. "I don't know but Hapi is close. I can sense an aura of rich civilisation," I said. "If I hadn't been tricked by Setne," muttered Alex. "We'll find away out of this. Carter we have to at least try. I'm going to create a spell combo," I said. "What ?!" he screamed. "Fah, Ha-di. Fah, Ha-Di, Fah, Ha-Di," I yelled. The ribbons shone. They started to melt and melt. I was released. I turned. Carter and Alex were released too. "Guys. We should go save the Nile," said Alex. "Yeah, he is in here, but we still have two days before the war. Let's go to sleep, we've had a long day of magic," said Carter and fell onto sand, Alex and I did same. We would find Hapi tomorrow, put him back into the Nile, and return to F.N.R.P. If that didn't happen, a whole lot of good, rebel magicians would die. (Not A Chapter, Just a dream) I meet my future cremate =